huntikfandomcom-20200223-history
Simon Judeau
Simon Judeau, otherwise known as the Professor, was the cruel and devious founder of the Organization. The Professor was motivated by the desire to heal himself of a curse in conjunction to his past with Metz, Dante Vale, and father of Lok Lambert, the famous and legendary Seeker, Eathon Lambert. The Professor's signature Titan was Araknos, the Legendary Titan of the Mind. History Several years ago, before Lok Lambert was born, Simon was a member of the Huntik Foundation. The young Judeau worked along with Metz and Eathon Lambert to fulfill many missions and discover several Titans; within the group Judeau served as the brains, while Metz was the muscle and Eathon was the intuition. Once discovering the location of the Legendary Titan Araknos, Simon put on the ring against his team's advice. Instantly, Simon was cursed and had to be hospitalized for several years because the effects of the curse were so great that no Huntik magic or medicine could cure him. During this time Eathan remained a loyal friend and was by his side everyday. When Simon could walk again, he escaped and left his Titan, Dendras, behind so that Eathon could bond with it. Eventually Simon made a deal with Araknos that would allow him to live on for sometime until he found a cure for his ailment, without informing anyone Simon vanished. Simon eventually started the Organization using the mind control abilities of Araknos. Judeau also falsified the history of the Organization, so as to make it seem as if the Organization had existed for years when in reality it was a relatively new company. While beginning the Organization, Simon attempted to gain the help of Eathon but he rejected his offer. With the creation of the Organization, the professor donned the alias of the Professor. After discovering that Eathon had found the resting place of the Amulet of Will, Simon hunted him down with five of his best operatives. Eathon managed to escape by faking his death, jumping off of a waterfall in Peru and using the power of the Nexus beneath the waterfall to escape to Huntik, the Spirit World. After Eathon's disappearance, the Professor sought after Eathon's journal, which held clues which would lead to the Amulet of Will and the other two Legendary Titans. Though two Huntik Foundation members, Dante Vale and Lok Lambert, managed to uncover and bond to Behemoth and Tao, respectively, the Professor used his wiles to claim them as his own. . The Professor was then confronted by the Huntik team in his castle. Though the Professor managed to invoke the Legendary Titan of Immortality, Overlos, Dante used the power of Archwarder to disrupt the Professor's control of Overlos so that Lok could use Dendras' power to control Overlos and to command him to open a portal and take the Legendary Titans back to the Spirit World of Huntik. Defeated, the Professor found himself caught by the webbing of Araknos and was also taken into Huntik by Araknos' web after a failed attempt to save him by Lok Lambert and Dante Vale. Like Eathon, the Professor currently resides in Huntik. Personality The ultimate dominator, the Professor lived to control. He was capable of being sly and manipulative, but rarely had to resort to such actions. Normally, the absolute fear he inspired was enough. The Professor had no ethics, and would do anything to expand the Organization and his power base. He was also the type who liked to manage every facet of the Organization himself and to make every decision personally. If any of his underlings failed him, he would not hesitate to have them removed. The Professor wanted to use the Amulet of Will to gain immortality and to cure his curse. He was thoroughly selfish and may have also been driven insane thanks to the curse. Abilities The Professor was bound to the Legendary Titan Araknos, a devastatingly powerful Titan capable of mind control to the point of being able to completely rebuild someone's personality. The Professor was also very strong willed, as he could invoke and control four Legendary Titans, Dominator and Nordrake all at the same time. Spells Utilized * Armorbrand * Boltflare * Breakspell * Enderflame * Everfight * Farslip * Hyperstride * Raypulse * Rippleburst * Skingrip * Slipstream Bonded Titans * Araknos (banished to the Spirit World) * Behemoth (banished to the Spirit World) * Caliban * Dendras (formerly, taken by Lok) * Dominator * Goblin Brownie * Nordrake * Overlos (banished to the Spirit World) * Tao (banished to the Spirit World) * Thresher * Trapfeaster * Undergolem (given to Eathon the dog) Gallery The_Professor_starts_a_army.png|Simon Judeau Controlling his Army of Suits The Professor 1.jpg|The Professor's concept art The Professor 2.jpg|The Professor Trivia * Simon's last name, Judeau, was changed from ''joo'-do'' in the original Italian version to joo-' dā''-do. es:Simon Judeau nl:De Professor Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Huntik Foundation Members Category:Organization Members Category:Seekers